powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ionic Radiation Manipulation
Power to manipulate ionic radioactive energy. Sub-power of Ionic Manipulation and EM Spectrum Manipulation. Variation of Radiation Manipulation. Also Called * Ionic Energy Manipulation * Ionokinetic Radiation Control * Ionization Bombardment * Ionizing Radiation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate ionic radioactive energy, highly concentrated low frequency cosmic energy of heavily ionized particles. They are generated when Radiation has energy to liberate electrons from atoms or molecules, thereby ionizing them. Being made up of energetic subatomic particles, ions or atoms moving at high speeds (usually greater than 1% of the speed of light), and electromagnetic waves on the high-energy end of the electromagnetic spectrum. Radioactive isotopes such as Gamma, X-Ray or higher tier UV rays are considered Ionizing Ray forms whereas the lower tier ultraviolet part of the electromagnetic spectrum, including visible light (including nearly all types of laser light), infrared, microwaves, and radio waves are considered non-ionizing radiation's. The boundary between ionizing and non-ionizing electromagnetic radiation that occurs in the ultraviolet is not sharply defined, as different molecules and atoms ionize at different energies. Many Ionizing Rays are caused due to products of radioactive decay constantly ionizing because the energy of radioactive decay is typically far higher than that required to ionize. Such examples of it include the typical ionizing subatomic particle radioactivity; those particles being alpha particles, beta particles and neutrons. Other particle types range to muons, mesons, positrons, and other particles that constitute the secondary cosmic rays that are produced after primary cosmic rays interacting with Earth's atmosphere. Due to this unstable nature of Ionic Rays and they're celestial affiliation, any number of implausibilities can occur under its effects. Such as the negative effect on body & mind causing unnatural mutations and transformations in effected hosts. Applications * Augmentation Energy Manipulation * Electro-Weak Force Manipulation ** Charged Particles Manipulation ** Electromagnetic Constructs ** Nuclear Manipulation * Energy Sourcing ** Energized Body * Energy Vampirism * Infectious Energy Manipulation * Ionic Radiation Generation * Ionization * Plasma Radiation Manipulation * Power Recycling * Self-Adaptive Power * Stellar Energy Manipulation * Transformation Energy Manipulation Techniques * Charged Particle Absorption * Cosmic Radiation Evolution Manipulation * Flight Manipulation * Ionic Mimicry * Ionic Portal Creation * Ionoportation * Mutation Manipulation * Particle Acceleration * Resurrection Empowerment * Transmutation Variations * Energy Signature Manipulation * Energy Soul ** Adaptive Possession * Mass Transference ** Size Manipulation * Warp Manipulation ** Dimensional Rift ** Space-Time Rift Associations * Absolute Force Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Energy Manipulation * Destructive Energy Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Emotional Consistency * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Gamma Radiation Manipulation * Ionic Manipulation * Positron Manipulation * Prevalent Discharge * Quark Manipulation * Ultraviolet Manipulation * Subatomic Manipulation * Video Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * X-Radiation Manipulation Limitations * Ionic rays are hard to maintain and incredibly volatile. * Proper control requires death & revival to stabilize. * May be unable to create Ionic Rays, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Dispersal of Ionic Energy can be fatal. * Energy leakage may effect the users mental state. * Vulnerable to Anionic energies. * Unprotected exposure to Ionic Rays can cause rapid aging. * Vulnerable to Energy Absorption. Known Users Gallery Wonder Man ionic form.jpg|Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Electromagnet Power Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Radioactive Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers